lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Rin-Rin Hatsune
Rin-Rin is one of the nicer members of the Black Knights and helps people solve disputes when they arise. She helps around the base and people generally like her. She's also a quick learner and is learning about Knightmares from Denver and Kallen and is progressing quickly. Rin-Rin is afraid of the water. No one knows why, she was never in any danger of drowning as a child or came close to the water in any way. Perhaps it is a side-effect of being so close to fire. She also is extremely temperamental and can go into (literally) fiery temper-tantrums. ...Most of them seem to be caused by Lirin. Appearance Rin-Rin is 5'5 with light blonde hair that falls a little past her shoulders, though she's always seen wearing a headband tied with a lose bow (that tends to come undone fairly easy) with two clips on the side of her hair to keep her bangs out of her face and aqua blue eyes that are large and sparkle like sapphires, a most noticeable feature of hers now that she's gotten older. Rin-Rin has a petite and athletic figure due to the years she's been training with the resistance members before they became known as the Black Knights. She has a light skin complexion which is surprising considering how much she likes to set things on fire. She has a small tattoo on her left arm with '02' but keeps this covered up but the bottom of the tattoo is sometimes visible, if only very briefly. Rin-Rin will sometimes wear earrings but more often than not forgets to put them in. She's also comfortable wearing almost anything albeit a dress, skirt, shorts, especially, now that she's starting to fill out a bit in the bust area. History Rin-Rin Hatsune was born under a Martian Eclipse, a moment when Mars crosses the sun directly. As the moment is so brief, it is rare and mystical, giving people who are born under it the power of Mars. One of those people was Rin-Rin, the daughter of two Haumean citizens. Her parents saw her powers at a young age and saw it as a blessing and a curse. When Rin-Rin was old enough to understand language and control her powers, her parents told her to be careful with her powers, as people may think they were unnatural. She was careful, but loved to set things on fire. She lived a somewhat normal life until a few years ago when Britannia annexed Haumea and started a wholesale slaughter of its citizenry. One day, she went out to burn things and came back to see her home in flames, her older brother Lirin rushing past and taking her away from marching Britannian soldiers. She never really got along with Lirin. Lirin always seemed to be so uptight in her eyes. In reality, he was just looking out for her safety. Even to this day she still argues and fights with Lirin, but she still loves him all the same. ...Even if he's "got a huge stick up his butt". The Black Knights found Rin-Rin and Lirin and took them in. Rin-Rin was happy to finally have a home. She always felt a little wary, wondering if they were using her for her powers at first. She's almost forgotten those suspicions by now, now living a happy life inside the base. When she grew a little older, the knightmare pilots took her under their wings to try and teach her so there would be another pilot once fighting got heavy. It's been hard to find parts, but Rin=Rin has ideas on a frame to build once she gets materials. She'd give her life to protect the Black Knights and the Haumean people. She hopes she won't have to, but they've all done so much for her... she knows if she had to, it'd be the right thing. More than anything... She wants to see Haumea restored to its former glory. Plot Coming Soon!. Powers & Abilities Rin-Rin was born at the moment Mars passed in direct line between the sun and Haumea, as such, she was blessed with the powers of fire. She is eager to use her powers, and well-trained with them for her age, but sometimes she gets too overeager and sometimes causes property damage that the other Black Knights scold her for. Love Interests Coming Soon! Trivia Coming Soon! ... Also See *The Black Knights *Lirin Hatsune *Rein Zwei